The purpose of this project is to develop the theory of solute and water transport across epithelia. The project is directed particularly toward problems in proximal tublule transport in the mammalian kidney. Present studies center on the effect of changes in hydrostatic, osmotic, and protein oncotic pressure on the osmolality and flow rate of transported fluid in models that include both cellular and shunt pathways.